


[K/礼猿]眼镜消失的早上

by KarlaZeit



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/KarlaZeit
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Munakata Reishi
Kudos: 1





	1. 眼镜消失的早上

睁眼前，习惯去摸索眼镜，结果一无所获。宗像礼司平静地面对眼前模糊的世界。桌面上的拼图完成了大半，一片斑斓的色块，让他有了片刻的迷失感。

前来向他汇报的伏见，言简意赅地说明了昨夜赤之王短暂的能力失控——栉名安娜做了噩梦，代价是整个关东地区的折光镜片遭到焚毁——这是瞬间发生的事，消失在无明烈火里的大小镜片，几乎没有留下碳化的痕迹。值得庆幸的是，国立天文台的观测站远在夏威夷，并未受到波及；受损的光学望远镜大多是民用观鸟之类，不少实验室的光学器材也宣告报废。大致情况如此。

宗像礼司发散思维，提出了其他猜想：“兴许是绿之王的传信鸟偷走了眼镜。”

“排除可能，”伏见驳回，“鹦鹉叼不稳那种东西。”

“兴许是穿墙的忍者偷走了眼镜。”

“监控没有拍到蒙面小偷入室的痕迹。”

“兴许是穿墙的忍者避开了监控。”

“蒙面小偷又不会隐身。”

“兴许……你也没戴眼镜。”

伏见几不可闻地轻弹舌尖：“整个关东地区的眼镜都烧了，室长。”

“从外地运一批增援。”宗像建议伏见联系安排人手，统计民众所需眼镜度数，统一发送给制造工厂，“还是说你已经这么做了，伏见君？”

“在我进门之前，数据已经收集完毕。不过室长，您有一段时间没复查眼科，之前保留的信息恐怕不确。”

维护大义固然需要清澈无霾的视野，当务之急是将各方统计来的数据同步给工厂，况且，在所有镜片消失的当下，眼科验光用的医用仪器也未能幸免。青之王推了推不存在的眼镜边框，微笑道：“说起来，打磨镜片似乎是门古老的手艺。”

“您不是要……”自己动手吧？

“正是。”宗像斩钉截铁道。

未完成的拼图被平移到不会碰乱的角落，空出来的桌面用来摆放宗像即将使用的磨镜器材——理论上是这样没错。伏见站在窗边，一键传输数据：“室长……”

“劳驾，坐过来。”宗像拍了拍面前空置的阔大桌台。

如此想一出是一出的即兴风格，简直违背人物性格。伏见暗叹口气，放下手提电脑，撑坐到桌上。室长脸上少了副眼镜，眼睛大了一圈，虹膜格外黑亮，自下而上仰视的目光仿佛能够看穿一切伪装。伏见虽然不解其意，却也没有刻意避开视线的联结。

“吠舞罗通讯用的火晶球，一直存在你那儿，对吧。”宗像耳语似的发问。

伏见应了一声，从马甲口袋顺出一枚绯红色的晶球。转腕递出去的时候，怀里掉出了其他东西，宗像顺手接下。是个四阶魔方，伏见贴身装着，所以是暖的。宗像把魔方搁到伏见膝边的桌上，两指一掐，稳住晶球，目光穿透这颗意外保存下来的折光物体，眺望窗外：

“嗬，又来了吗，鬼祟的绿毛。”

绿之王比水流派来隔窗盯梢的侦察鹦鹉，因为火晶球的关系，叠了一层清透的红色，看起来近似棕黑色。它歪着脑袋，眼珠刚转过三十度，马上被伏见单手发射的匕首打下高楼。速度之快，宗像甚至没有来得及眨眼。青之王把那颗莹亮的红珠子还给伏见：

“拿好，伏见君，可以暂代眼镜使用。”

伏见迟疑了少许，接过来，持在手心。他们的手短暂地交碰。宗像说：“想起你刚加入我们那天。”那天的他，也像这样，从王的手上接过重要的信物。伏见故作轻松地谑笑：“说不准，我还有机会跳去其它氏族。”

“哦？追随别的什么王，晋升干部，大有作为？已经厌倦所谓大义和秩序了吗？”

“也不是。”

“你不像那种狂妄到自立为王的人。”宗像评判道，“是我这里不能满足你吧。无论那是什么，你真正的愿望。”

他的手被握住了。伏见猿比古的热量，炽红的火焰，从锁骨附近被毁了大半的纹章喷薄而出，不带攻击性地，锁定在宗像手腕周围。赤色温柔的火圈。

“不想言听计从，像一台机器。”伏见罕有地说出了内心所想，“不想单纯为了某个人而战斗，不想依靠谁，也不想被依靠。不想被同伴和任何形式化的东西干扰。”

“听起来很像吠舞罗的旗号：‘烧了吧，一切的枷锁，烧个精光’。”面对伏见的僭越，宗像礼司没有展开圣域，也没有给出其他防御的表示，“我并非不解人意，伏见君，只不过很多时候分不出精力，照顾次要的人事。作为宗像礼司的个体意志，被青之王和大义的名义强压下去。在世界面前，我个人的心愿无关痛痒。但也许不该以同样的标准要求别人，你说对吧。”

“您总把自己放到那样一个处境。”伏见嗓音沙沙作响，“高高在上，谁也够不到，自顾自地进入无我之境，打着组织的名义，狂妄傲慢地献祭自己。”

“自说自话，吗。”宗像微眯起眼睛，“兴许是吧。然而，这样孤傲的我，却止不住地对你产生了好奇。与日俱增的好奇心。”

伏见陷入了静默。火焰依然烧灼。宗像振作精神，提议道：“喝茶？你来负责煎水。要是你非坚持不肯撒手，我只好把你抱过去了。”

伏见“啧”了一声，撤去手上的力量。宗像笑着，走入青竹辟开的茶室，慢条斯理，涮了新茶，招呼伏见过来同饮。

“说到底，王只能有一种色彩。被选中，被束缚，不自由。这就是王。”

宗像的眼睛失去镜片遮罩，赤裸着。他继续说：“反过来，你有很多颜色。红色、蓝色，兴许还有别的。在你心里，没有哪种是唯一的、非此不可。

“既然拥有这样特异的、混杂的颜色，你就按你的道路继续往下走，伏见君。我会一如既往，成为你的力量。”

“真傲慢啊，王。”伏见放下茶盏，“多谢款待。”

“其实你一直有意无意地模仿着某个人吧，”宗像却乘势追击，毫不留情，打穿他心虚的伪装，“那个发型，还有眼镜。”

“算是吧。”伏见重新变得漠然而慵懒，“也想知道到底是什么人，才会倒霉到被选中，一辈子都执迷同一种色彩。”他举起亮红色的晶球，透过它，观测身外的世界，像隔绝直射的阳光，避免裸眼直视王的双眼。内心躁动着。听见宗像说：

“手，还要牵吗。”

 _我是近视又不是瞎，再说您也半斤八两啊室长，还真把自己当导盲犬_ ——原本想这样喷射毒水宣泄情绪的伏见，让宗像强拉着手，押在桌前，按下打满发胶的骄傲的头颅，直到（没有眼镜的）眼镜大魔王补全最后几片拼图，鼻尖几乎贴在画面上。伏见深刻感觉被冒犯了、被强迫了、被操控了、被牵着鼻子打转，却矛盾地发现，自己并不讨厌被这样对待，甚至习惯了苦中作乐—— _啧_ ，他暗自咋舌， _我可不想精神变态，还是早早叛逃为好_ 。


	2. 自动作画的速写课

伏见猿比古当然清楚，通常情况下，青之王不会采取任何未经深思熟虑、不在秩序范围内的即兴行动。但王也是人类。人类，啧。

伏见暗自发愁，把视线的焦点从电子荧屏移开，越过眼镜框的上方，冷静观察他的顶头上司，第四王权者宗像礼司。后者端坐茶室中央，难得一见穿着制服以外的……礼服，如果空气浴衣也能算作礼服的话。

腰带披散，胸怀袒露，此刻的宗像透着某种难以言明的风致。唯一不变的是那副打着大义的名义、实际怎么看都不怀好意的眼镜，和脸上不变的从容笑意。伏见在内心深处翻了无数个白眼。不错，他的王临时起意，发动轮休的队员，一对一陶冶艺术情操，换句话说，面对面练习画像。

全年无休的伏见猿比古莫名其妙被归入“有空”的行列，看在搭档是宗像室长的份上，眼下要应付过去的绘画练习，本质上属于加班行为吧，准是这样。伏见十指飞速敲击着键盘。他没有兴致一笔一划复刻眼前的景象，于是索性编了个程序，让人工智能自动替他建模作画。

就这样，他一边审视着程序界面，一边处理后台弹出的多任务窗口。自从加入宗像的队伍，S4所有的案头工作都转移到他面前的方寸屏幕。还真是悠闲啊，BOSS眼镜，伏见又瞥了宗像一眼，随即讶异地发现，那位坐怀不乱的第四王权者，赫然“站了起来”……

还好，有浴衣挡在前面。衣摆面料柔软，称职地充当了室长的最后一道防线，但还是隐约看得到那里的状况。伏见几不可闻地呻吟了一声。在他很小的时候，天才绅士父亲会冷不防叫他过去，然后——

像被催眠一样，伏见猿比古抛下了人工智能，丢下所有工作，傀儡一般僵硬地走向分隔办公区和茶室的竹梁。室长清澈的目光透过双重的镜片，落在伏见无遮掩的视野。伏见跪下，脸颊拨开宗像的衣摆，动作轻巧，宛如猫儿胡须拂过水面。他用上了口，稍后是足趾。食肉的想法令他本能抵触，不要，又想要，矛盾的错乱撕扯着身心。他用舌尖描摹宗像的肌理线条，凭触觉记忆复原一尊不该存在的偶像。宗像始终克制，撞他的时候也是分寸十足，游刃有余，安忍、冷静，仿佛还能分出心神，同时指挥一场氏族间的作战。伏见倒在榻榻米上，天花板的造型让他反胃，字面上的反胃，心脏像架在火上翻覆炙烤着，眼镜不知道去了哪里，整个世界失去了洁净的秩序——

然后宗像吻他。从舌尖开始，一寸一寸，拨回他的自尊。他被善待，被珍视，被认同，被依赖，被彻底打碎的同时，在原有的碎片基础上拼出了前所未有的样子。他是一个崭新的人了。他是自己，又不是自己。当“自己”成为障碍，伏见猿比古选择否定“自己”，他的理智告诉他，向上走，一直走，哪怕踩过“自己”昨日的遗迹。他继续走，重复着疑心和叛变的轮回，直到宗像礼司看着他的眼睛，穿透他，打破他，再接纳他。即使是这样的他。不是这样的他就不行。

他看着他的眼睛。没了镜片阻挡，王的眼睛看起来异常美丽。伏见枕在那人的膝上，迷糊间有温暖的触感贴在颊边，鼻头被刮了刮，他不耐烦地喷气，连眼皮都懒得掀一下。

不远处，人工智能敬业地运行着绘图程序。二人的身姿印刻在屏幕上，连环画一样不断成像，结果是伏见收获了一部手绘风格的动画电影，像素高清，偶尔掉帧。当着室长的面，他手也不抖，平稳地按下粉碎删除键。宗像呵着杯中热茶，对伏见投以赞赏的微笑。这次的分镜大有改进空间，伏见君，画图程序更新升级实属大义，要不得半点马虎阴霾。期待下一次的“艺术作品”。青之王推正眼镜。期待下一次的你。


	3. 好用又麻烦的恋人

草薙出云一声不吭地倒下了。三缺二的阵容演变成三缺三，吠舞罗方寸大乱，多亏八田和镰本力挺安娜，才没有让组织变成一盘散沙。

草薙的“未亡人”淡岛世理陪护在病榻前，连带着捎来了第四分室的眼镜头目和眼镜三把手，临时接管了吠舞罗的驻地俱乐部。前所未有的大义、秩序和约束笼罩在赤组上空，所有人都感到无所适从，走路磕磕绊绊，连玩滑板都会顺拐。索性吠舞罗全员倾巢而出，把地方腾给宗像礼司和他的跟班“喝花酒”——也不知寒冬时节哪儿来的花。

已经不是青之王的宗像礼司，认真地支起下巴，招呼一身侍应生打扮的伏见猿比古调制饮料。“不如成立武装侦探社吧，伏见君。”宗像提议道，“你来当我的助手。吧台这一带可以开辟成桌游室。我就坐在这儿拼图，你把我当成一棵普通的蔬菜就好。”

巨大的工作量从天而降，伏见倒没有明显的抱怨情绪。他冷着脸，往宗像的杯口加了片青柠：

“室长，侦探社需要有人报案。难道要把四室原本的职能转移到吠舞罗？现在市里可没有权外者，上门的多半是那种寻猫寻狗的麻烦事。”

“哦呀。”宗像镜片一闪，“伏见君提醒了我。全新的机构，需要全新的招牌。”

“招牌？”

“写上侦探社的代号。”

“什么代号？”

“SOS团（让世界更有秩序的S4社团）。读作‘让世界变得更热闹的猴子（猿比古）社团’。”

伏见的表情就像看见宗像把一整碗红豆泥涮进了抹茶杯，一脸难以置信。不过，室长一言既出，抗议必然无效。伏见麻木地将自己变回一台机器，眼下只需发挥高效的执行力，多余的牢骚晚点再发也来得及。他十指飞速敲打指令，装饰有“SOS团”大字的簇新灯牌很快运到俱乐部门外，威严矗立，旁边注明“法务局下属武装侦探社，期待您投案自首。吾等大义毫无阴霾”。

“会有人来才怪。”伏见面无表情擦着杯子，准备给宗像续满冰茶。紧接着店门口响起撞铃的脆响。侦探社第一位主顾大驾光临。

“这位女士，您说，什么不见了？”宗像礼司和蔼可亲。

“我、我爱人不见了。”

“您爱人叫什么？”

“猿、猿比古！对，伏见猿比古！”年轻的女性从喉咙挤出几个音节，随后局促不安地用余光打量吧台后面的伏见。被盯到不爽的伏见一脸嫌弃，不耐烦地打了个响舌：“室长？”

“哦？那您爱人就在这里，”宗像微笑道，“您可以放心回家了。”

“也、也不是……恕我冒昧！劳驾，能否请宗像先生您站过去，站到伏见先生旁边？我想、想给二位拍张合影，对！分享给、给同担的姐妹！”

宗像依言行动了，他挽住伏见僵硬的腰身，邀请不情不愿的伏见同他对视。女性主顾看起来快要窒息昏厥了。她连拍了一系列的照片，伏见极力避开宗像靠近的脸。太近了，眼镜框都碰在一起，斜斜地歪在鼻梁上。

就这样，失踪案成功“告破”。侦探社拿到了第一笔全额委托费，宗像拿出一多半，付给伏见作为小费。伏见一副没精打采，不到下午就打烊闭店，安排人手过来改装桌游区域，自己和宗像回到同居的公寓，一头扎在沙发上。

宗像从厨房取出预制的点心，连着漆盒摆上茶几。伏见整张脸埋进抱枕，几撮头发支楞着，总觉得还在生气。宗像伸手替他抹平不安分的毛发，伏见“啧”了一声，甩开室长的手，眼睛里写满了不愉快，“感觉我被您出卖了”。

作为安慰他的表示，宗像主动承包了打扫家务的活计。除尘除到起居室的时候，伏见已经半坐起身，假装没有在吃那些精巧的栗蓉点心。宗像走上前，俯身吻去伏见口边的食物碎屑。年轻人很容易被撩拨，即使是伏见这样的扭曲性格，也不能完美掩饰被吻之后的狼狈。“我不想在公开场合做这样的事。”伏见擦着宗像亲过的地方，“您也是经常露脸的公众人物了，难道不该有所自觉？”

“我却觉得不坏，伏见君。”宗像摘下爱人的眼镜，“以假乱真，制造混乱，不忌讳麻烦。在秩序以外，人也需要一些妄想的源泉，来获得心灵的自由。这是赤组教会我的事。”

“您真是……”伏见艰难地把目光重新对焦到宗像脸上，“让我没辙。永远是这样。您才是我麻烦的源泉。”

两副眼镜并排放置在安稳的架上。伏见急促喘着气，不自觉地想要逃走，逃过宗像绵密细致的攻击。宗像把他翻过来，亲吻伏见细瘦的脚踝。足趾被攻陷的瞬间，伏见失控地弹起，无意识地绞住宗像，小幅而规律地动摇着，而宗像抱紧了他。伏见的脸颊多少有了点血色，仔细看还有少年特有的绒毛。他喜欢的抱枕早已掉下沙发，宗像把它取回来，垫在伏见底下，细细研磨人偶一样苍白的爱人。

常年习用暗器，让伏见变得阴郁。宗像给他分派任务，让他片刻忙个不停，与其说是单纯找他麻烦，更多是为了赶他出去，见见太阳，注入一点天然的元气。此刻伏见缓过精神，神色紧张地配合他的穿梭游击。宗像架住伏见的膝窝，安慰伏见放松、放开紧绷的自我。很快伏见失魂落魄，丢出一些水样的残酒，整个人被欺负很惨似的，敞开在宗像的眼前。宗像抱他去冲水清理，两人都累到不想做饭，于是叫了食物上门。

伏见臭着脸，把披萨上的莴笋拨给宗像。宗像的视线游到伏见睡衣领口，扣子没有系好，被抹去的赤组印记露出半截褐色疤痕。伏见发现他在看自己，但不以为意。他又吃得到处都是，宗像想，过去在屯所没见他这样，是搬过来之后才……

 _你想让我吻你吗？_ 他用意念呼唤伏见猿比古。伏见对上他双眼，明显一怔，无防备地弹舌啧道：“吃、饭。我脸上有饭是怎样？”

确实有啊。宗像探长笑得神秘。他精干的助手看不下去，手腕一转，把章鱼香肠掼到室长嘴里，及时堵住坏心眼的上司一时兴起的愉悦点子。吃您的吧，伏见盯住宗像吞咽起伏的喉结，有点享受 **支配** 带来的快感。下回不妨提出来试试，兴许室长会喜欢角色扮演的游戏也未可知。


End file.
